<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demigods in the School! by Ravenclaw_Peredhel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669332">Demigods in the School!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel'>Ravenclaw_Peredhel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Although this is going to be like the only fic i ever write where dumbles is good and harry isn't, Chaos, Demigods at Hogwarts, Draco is a demigod, Dumbledore is a demigod, F/M, Harry Potter Bashing, Hermione is a demigod, Like, Luna is a demigod, M/M, McGonagall is a demigod, Neville is a demigod, Ron Weasley Bashing, Snape is a demigod, idk if hogwarts will even survive, lol, nearly forgot, oh yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Seven (and Thalia and Nico) are sent to protect Harry Potter in sixth year, it may go a little wrong. But honestly how is it their fault that the Wizarding 'Saviour' has gone and gotten a huge head after Voldemort's return being acknowledged. And that he loathes Annabeth's brother. Damn gods. *Cue thunder*</p><p>Yes, very clichè I know, but who cares. Takes place after the Giant War. Like, three months after (ToA does not exist ever in the history of the universe)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What the Tartaru...Hell?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Good enough?</p><p>Ok, major canon divergence - Draco is not a Death eater and neither are either of his parents, though Lucius was Imperiused to be so so Harry and Ron hate him. Harry wasn't late. Harry and Ginny are already dating, and Hermione and Neville are dating.<br/>Also, the wizards worship the Greek gods, though they don't know about demigods.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was sixth year, and Voldemort was finally acknowledged to have returned. Harry sat with Ron and Hermione, tuning out Dumbledore's speech, more focused on checking out who the hottest girl in Hogwarts was (still Ginny, so their relationship was still a go). The final words though, made him sit up and pay attention.</p><p>"Now, in order to protect us all this year, I have asked an old mentor of mine to send his best students to provide us with backup and protection. I must ask you in all seriousness not to antagonise them. They have been through many trials and have lost many who are dear to them. They are from the Olympian Academy of Magik, a very select and secretive school. They have been trained very differently to us, and whatever you do, do not judge them for their powers - the Olympian Academy allows them to follow their talents, no matter the problem that the close-minded British have with their power. I must remind you once more in all seriousness to avoid angering them at all costs. They could destroy you with a thought." Harry sniggered quietly. Maybe they had been through some stuff, but he was the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived. No one was more powerful or had been through more than him. Dumbledore's warning was surely meant for the ordinary, those who could not fight at all, and the cowardly Slytherins. Dumbledore continued, his eyes twinkling. "WIth that out of the way, I must please ask you to welcome, the top students from the Olympian Academy of Magik."</p><p>Everyone looked at him like he had finally lost his mind for good. There was quite obviously no one there. Then, a murmer started, and students began to push themselves towards the back of the Hall. To be fair, they had a very good reason for this. The shadows from all over the hall were gathering themselves into a sphere in the front of the staff table, growing larger and larger until a huge dome of darkness had swelled out of nothing. The first years were petrified with fright, the more hardened upper years hardly batting an eye after all the mad things that had happened in Hogwarts over the years. </p><p>The shadows disappeared, as abruptly as they had appeared, and in its place were the most beautiful teenagers any of the Hogwartians had ever seen, and this was the school that had seen Fleur Delacor.</p><p>The leader seemed to be about seventeen, with windswept black hair and a tan, muscled body, wearing sea-green robes. He had piercing green eyes, more like the sea emeralds in Poseidon's shrine than Harry's. Holding his hand was an equally beautiful girl, although she looked like a bit of a dumb blonde<strong>[A</strong><strong>N: Harry don't make assumptions you idiot]</strong>  She had curling hair like gold and eyes like storm clouds, and she was wearing elegant grey robes that hugged her perfect figure and showed off her tanned skin. On her left hand was a silver ring, with a pearl set in it.<strong>[AN: PERCABETH!!! EEK]</strong> </p><p>Then there was an equally handsome boy with hair like corn and electric blue eyes, standing between two girls. One was scowling at him, eyes the same shade as his narrowed in irritation. She had spiky black hair and skull earrings, as well as a silver tiara and the same sky-blue robes as the boy, though hers were edged in silver. The other girl had her arm linked through his, whirling multi-coloured eyes staring adoringly up at him, chocolate brown hair in a delicate braided style that set off her perfect face to perfection and wore soft rose-pink robes. She was easily the most beautiful of all of the new children, and Harry was pissed when he saw that she had a sapphire and gold ring on her ring finger. </p><p>The next was two boys, one blond and blue-eyed with a bright smile clad in golden robes, the other moody, black-haired and black-eyed with midnight black robes. The girl next to him was African-American with dark golden eyes and hair, her robes the same black as the boy's. She was with a tall buff Chinese guy in blood-red robes who stood nearly six feet tall. </p><p>The final wizard <strong>[AN: Ah if only you knew Harry] </strong>was a small elfish looking boy with brown hair and eyes and a smoking nose. He had fire-red robes with a toolbelt over them and a michievious smile</p><p>The two in black robes swayed slightly as the shadows dissipated, the two boys closest to them catching them. The boy who looked like Harry rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at the boys in blood-red and gold robes respectively. They gave the two black-robed children a square of something which they ate and seemed better afterwards. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Students. Do you want to introduce yourselves?" They looked up surprised and then glared at the boy in black robes. </p><p>"Nico. You couldn't have told us by any chance that you would shadow-travel us right into the...Drake?" The blonde started to yell at him before trailing off when she caught sight of Malfoy. His jaw was on the floor, and then he winced. The blond raced over to him and slapped him. "Draconis Lucius Malfoy, do you have any idea how worried we were? You never showed up this year!  No note, bunk empty, things gone. You could have been dead! Do we not matter to you? Are you just going to blow us off now? Hmmm?" Draco hunched over. </p><p>"Sorry Annie. We never got a chance to owl and I used my last drachma at Christmas. Uh, your my favourite sister?" Half of Gryffindor could be heard gasping. Draco Malfoy was the brother of the new girl? The others from the Olympic Academy crowded around him, berating and hugging him at the same time. Oddly enough, he didn't seem to mind. Professors Snape and McGonagall exchanged glances before McGonagall cleared her throat </p><p>"Annabeth, family reunions can wait. Now, are you all going to introduce yourselves or not?" They coloured and trooped back to the front. The boy in green robes went first. </p><p>"So, I guess we should explain how our school works first. We have a summer camp as well as the year round school and many of us go to both. We are sorted into several groups, by our affinity. People with water-based magic are in the Poseidon group, people with talent in music and healing to the Apollo. Right, I'm Percy Jackson, I'm 17 and I'm Head of the Poseidon Cabin. Don't look at my fiance the wrong way and we will be great friends." He stepped back and the girl with blond hair cuffed him on the head then introduced herself.</p><p>"My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm 17 as well. I'm Head of the Athena Cabin, and at the end of the year I'm going to be Annabeth Jackson. Yes, Draco is my half-brother. If you touch my fiance I will murder you slowly and painfully."  Total silence. The elfin boy bounced up.</p><p>"Whaddup peeps? I'm Leo Freakin' McShizzle Valdez and I'm here to lighten your day! I'm Head of Hephestaus Cabin and I'm 15. McShizzle out!" The beautiful girl sighed and stepped forward.</p><p>"My name is Piper McLean, I'm 16 years old. Yes, my father is Tristan McLean, no I will not get you autographs or get you a one-night stand with him. I'm Head of the Aphrodite Cabin and engaged to Jason Grace so don't even think about it." </p><p>"I'm Jason Grace, I'm 16 and I'm head of the Zeus Cabin <strong>[AN: they're just saying the Greek version cos it's easier] </strong> If you make a move on Piper you will wish for the electric chair."</p><p>"I'm Thalia, I'm Jason's sister, if you ask about my last I will punch you. I'm head of the Artemis Cabin, I'm 16. Not we're not twins, I had an accident with time travel. I don't date and never will."</p><p>"Hi, I'm Will Solace. I'm Head of the Apollo Cabin. I'm 15 and I'm dating." Groans from almost all the girls and several if the boys. The dark boy stepped up.</p><p>"My name is Nico di Angelo. I'm 15, I'm Head of the Hades Cabin and Will Solace is my boyfriend."</p><p>"I'm Hazel Levesque. I'm 14 and I'm in the Hades cabin. I'm Nico's half-sister."</p><p>"My name is Frank Zhang. I'm Head of the Ares Cabin, I'm 15 and if you touch my girlfriend you will pay." Percy clapped Frank on the back and said something about Clarisse finally rubbing off on him. Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands. </p><p>''Now, let's sort the new students."</p><p>McGonagall took over. "Valdez, Leo." The Sorting Hat appeared and McGonagall dumped it on Leo's head rather hard, and the students could swear that she smirked victoriously as though getting back at him for something. Either way, he stuck his tongue out at her.</p><p>"Gryffindor!" He bounced up and ran over to the bench.</p><p>"Zhang, Frank."</p><p>"Hufflepuff!" All the Hogwarts kids stared at the buffest and most intimidating kid going in the loser house.</p><p>"Levesque, Hazel."</p><p>"Hufflepuff." The Gryffindors were starting to doubt that these students were really all that great, two of them were in Hufflepuff, and everyone knew that was the loser house.</p><p>"Solace, Will."</p><p>"Ravenclaw!"</p><p>"Grace, Thalia." McGonagall seemed to enjoy this way to much. Did she know these kids?</p><p>"Gryffindor!" Obviously at least some of them were reasonably well trained, at least that was what the Gryffindors thought. </p><p>"Grace, Jason."</p><p>"Gryffindor." </p><p>"McLean, Piper."</p><p>"Slytherin." Several Gryffindors were torn between considering her evil and ignoring everything cos she was so damn beautiful.</p><p>"Chase, Annabeth."</p><p>"Holy Zeus, Hades and Poseidon! Gryffindor, Gryffindor okay!" The Gryffindors were smug that they got someone who was obviously brave like that, except Harry because <em>he</em> didn't get a reaction like that from the Hat.</p><p>"Jackson, Perseus." Yep, McGonagall definitely had an evil glint in her eye looking at this guy, who plonked down on the stool mumbling something about it being Percy damnit.</p><p>"Holy fuck! Hufflepuff! Get me off, I can't deal with this! I expect so much counseling from this." Hufflepuff? The loser House? For someone who made the Hat want counseling?</p><p>"Di Angelo, Nico."</p><p>"Holy fuck, Slytherin, Slytherin, get me off damn you Minnie! I'll go insane, why did you save the worst for last! Get me off I tell you!" The Olympian Academy kids all looked sadly at Nico who nodded at them before sitting down at the Slytherin table next to Draco. Immediately the Gryffindors categorises him as evil, the Hufflepuffs didn't care and the Ravenclaws started to try to work out why the Hat reacted like that.</p><p>Dumbledore stood up. "The feast is begun!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't sort them alphabetically cos who can actually be bothered to work out that order. Not me anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Underlined is greek</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The transfer students were strange. </p><p>They had a strange, almost haunted look, and when they prayed to the gods, they often seemed to be angry with them. They carried weapons, and seemed to the Headmaster as well as Professor McGonagall. Hermione and Neville knew them really well, as did Malfoy and Lovegood, and often chatted with the transfers in Greek! Greek of all things. All Hogwarts students took Greek and Latin of course as they were the languages of the Gods, but no one was really fluent. Except the transfers and now Hermione, Neville, Malfoy and Luna. It was driving Harry crazy. </p><p>And there they were again, babbling on in a language that no one could understand, all ten of them sitting at the Gryffindor table...with Malfoy and Lovegood. Even McLean and Di Angelo were sitting there. Harry fumed silently, not willing to antagonise them again after Jackson's reaction to him approaching Chase with a very reasonable proposition - it was reasonable that the Chosen One and the prettiest non-Slytherin in the school would date. He was not afraid of Jackson. No, he wasn't. He was merely....wary, and planning his next attack. </p><p>What Harry couldn't understand was why she had reacted so badly. Surely any girl would leap at the chance to date him now that he was confident and handsome? They had been willing enough before, he could never get away. But now that he was in a position to enjoy his status, the girls seemed a lot less attracted to him. He simply couldn't understand it. At all. </p><p>****************</p><p>
  <span class="u">"He what!?!?!? Annie, let m-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"No. Ignore him Thals, he's not worth it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Come on Annabeth, just one punch. Or skeleton or lightening bolt or firebal-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">'Nico, what the Hades has gotten into you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"No, something is weird. You're all...ungrumpy. Oh my gods Percy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"What did I do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"I'm speaking oddly, just like you. I knew dating you would affect me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"But you love me anyway Wise Girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">''True."</span>
</p><p><span class="u">"If you are all quite finished."</span> The new voice interrupted their conversation, and they looked up in surprise. </p><p>"Min!" Leo said in surprise. </p><p>"Mr Valdez..."</p><p>"Right, sorry. Not my fault sis."</p><p>"Duly noted. Now, I need to give you your timetables." She handed out fourteen pieces of parchment to the demigods, who all groaned. </p><p>"Potions with Sev first? Why Miner- Professor McGonagall?" Nico changed his address to Leo's half sister as soon as he saw her glare. </p><p>"You're complaining Nico? He's your brother."</p><p>"Not the point." They dissolved into squabbling again, and Minerva sighed and moved on. There was no changing some demigods. </p><p>***********************</p><p>"This is the sixth year NEWTS Potions class, unless you got an O in your OWL last year get out." No one moved and Severus Snape continued. "You will be brewing the Draught of Living Death today. Crush the Sopophorus Bean don't cut it, add in a clockwise stir and don't use the glass stirrers. Instructions are on the board. Beg- What the Hades, what are you doing here." The outburst from the sour Professor halted the movement of almost everyone in the class as he stared at Percy and Leo. "I said, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"NEWTS Potions."</p><p>"No, you are not. You are going to blow up my classroom. Again."</p><p>"Severus, Aunt Cate tutored them over the summer." The Professor turned his head and then sighed. </p><p>"I am not paid enough for this. Annabeth, Thalia, you stop them blowing everything up and I will give you both an O for the assignment." Everyone stared. What had happened to Snape?</p><p>******************</p><p>"Albus! How's it going?"</p><p>"Will. It's been a while."</p><p>"Yes it has." Will folded his arms and glared up at the Headmaster, both of them ignoring the stares from the students in the corridor. "You promised you'd come over the summer when you couldn't make Spring Solstice, and you didn't. I know you're in the middle of a war, but not visiting your favourite brother? That's low."</p><p>"I know I'm sorry Will, but I had some unavoidable business."</p><p>"Hmph. What's with the sparkly robes?"</p><p>Albus Dumbledore rolled his eyes and chuckled. "A homage to our father Will. Now, don't you have Potions?"</p><p>"Pfft.'' The watching students shared a look - everyone in the school would soon know of the transfer boy's utter disregard for the most feared teacher in the school. "Nico'll bail me out. He understands that I need to spend time with my brother more than mess around with smelly slimy things...don't tell them I said that. They both love Potions to the point of no return."</p><p>The Headmaster chuckled. "Well, lemon drop?"</p><p>"Sure. Your office oh brother of mine?"</p><p>"Why not. Now, tell me what's been happening. How is Austin? And Kayla? She Iris messaged me a few months ago when she broke up with Connor Stoll, is she-" The two brothers disappeared around the corner, chatting amiably. </p><p>Everyone left in the corridor just stared at each other in silent agreement. Whoever these transfers were, some really weird things happened around them. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>